Sealed With A Kiss
by keswindhover
Summary: Willow wants to help Angel keep his soul


****

Sealed With a Kiss

PAIRING: Angel and Willow

****

RATING: PG-13

****

FEEDBACK: Very welcome, to keswindhover@yahoo.co.uk

****

BETA: Miss Murchison - thanks!

****

SETTING: This fic is set during the events of 'Orpheus' in Angel Series 4, when Willow showed up to help re-soul Angelus. This scene occurs just before Angel says his goodbyes to Faith. 

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Joss. I'm borrowing, and I promise to put them all back in good condition, and only slightly used.

****

NOTE: This story is a sequel to **'Connor, The Witch and the Goldfish'**

__

Scene: The Hyperion Hotel

Angel sat in the garden, staring at the blossoms around him. Back again, he thought. Dues still to be paid, just like I told Faith. He heaved a big sigh, and got to his feet. And I'm going to have to do something about that kid, he's too damn keen on seeing me dusty.

"Hey there!" 

Angel looked round. Willow stood in the moonlight, her red hair glinting, looking energised and peppy as hell. Angel found a small smile forming on his lips. There hadn't been much to smile about recently, but Willow brought it out in him. Someone who actually_ enjoyed _fiendishly complicated and dangerous magic spells, and _relished_ a battle of wills with the Beast Master - now there was a thing. 

"If it isn't the guy who's made more comebacks than Elvis!" Willow looked around her. "You've got a nice place here, and I like your mimosa tree," she said approvingly. "Classy."

Angel smiled down at her. "Glad you like it. And thank you, thank you for everything. And I've got a lot to thank you for, so that's a lot of thanking." He blinked, "or something. Uh, I'm grateful is what I'm saying."

"Grateful," said Willow. "Got it. I was glad to help. And, anyway, it was fun! Re-ensoulment is so much less icky than bringing people back from the dead. No traumatic Disney moments for one thing. Plus more cathartic pot smashing." Her eyes lit in fond memory of her recent sacred pot related vandalism, then she paused, "Erm, but I'm afraid there is still kind of a catch to this whole re-ensouled thing."

"Ah," said Angel, his mood turning dark. "I should have guessed there would be." His shoulders hunched, and he sat down again. "Okay," he said at last, "what's the catch?"

"It's not critical," said Willow carefully, "not right now. But all this in-out, in-out stuff with your soul has had an effect. It's more... independent than most. More detachable. I think maybe it needs a bit of help to stay in place."

Angel's stare bored through her. "Anything I can do to help me to stay in control of this body, and keep _Him _in his place.... well, that's something I'm willing to go through hell and high water for." He looked resolute. "Tell me what I have to do."

Willow smiled. "Well, really all you have to do is stand still for a minute and let me mumble a bit. And then you have to seal the spell with a kiss." 

Angel frowned, "A kiss?" he said in the doubtful tone of one who has _heard _of kissing of course, but thinks it sounds a bit icky. "Who do I have to kiss?" he said distrustfully. "Because if it turns out to be Wesley, I'm going to have to say no."

Willow laughed. "Me, dummy. We are the only people out here after all." And she stepped forward, and placed her hands lightly on Angel's upper arms. "This," she said, "is strictly a professional matter, you understand."

Angel's lips quirked a little, although his eyes remained wary. "Sure," he said. "I understand - no tongue."

"Hmm.. that might be a problem." said Willow, rubbing her chin. "Saliva is key."

"Ee-ew gross!" 

Angel laughed as Willow punched him on the arm. "How old are you?" she said mock sternly.

Angel batted his eyes at her. "I'm in my forties, my two hundred and forties that is."

"Hm, well I think your emotional age is lagging a bit behind." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a little velvet bag tied at the neck with gold cord. She teased open the bag and dipped two fingers inside. They came out lightly dusted in a soft powder.

Willow held her fingers up, "It matches your shirt," she said lightly. She stepped a little closer, and reached up the two fingers to touch him, first on the forehead and then on the chin. The imprints of her finger tips glistened on his face. "_Body and soul, bind well together, body and soul sealed now with a kiss_.... This is a gift from me to you," added softly, "to make you just a little safer." 

She leant forward and upward, and their lips met. Her tongue touched his lips, and as they parted, touched his tongue. He felt a lightning bolt of power, straight from his tongue to his groin. He jerked back, startled, but she moved with him, and tongue met tongue, moving against each other. He felt heat in his mouth, down his throat, on his lips, as something burned. His eyes closed, and he moved his tongue firmly against Willow's, embracing the heat. After an endless moment Willow pulled away, and his eyes opened in protest. She was smiling up at him, a faint pinkish aura lighting her lips. Her smile broadened into a grin. "Your lips are glowing pink," she said. "It's kinda cute."

"Thank you," he said, "I think," he added, still a little shaken. Kisses weren't supposed to actually _burn_.

Willow licked her lower lip thoughtfully. "I think that did it," she said, "And also, it was surprisingly fun." 

Her look became solemn again. "Keep safe, Angel. May no harm come to you or yours." She looked him in the face. _ "So mote it be_," she said loudly. Then she slipped out of his arms, turned, and walked swiftly away through the open door of the hotel, leaving Angel staring after her, his fingers to his lips.


End file.
